The Linville Gorge Journey
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: The Uzumakis and the Uchihas have an annual tradition of going to Linville Gorge, North Carolina on a journey of self-discovery and appreciation. When their kids reach a certain age, they think it's time for them to learn more about this magical place.


**THIS IS A REQUEST FROM brother of kane. HONESTLY WRITING THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN!**

It was a gorgeous afternoon in Cary, North Carolina as Hinata Uzumaki was reading. Her husband Naruto was at his office. As the owner of a ramen company with outlets across the South, the Uzumakis kinda were well off so they could afford to hire a maid and take many vacations around the country and the world. Naruto and Hinata were born in a small Japanese village in Tohoku called Kitakami. They decided to go to America for its greater financial opportunities. Also they wanted to save cost so instead of going to New York or California, they decided on North Carolina because of its booming economy and low cost of living. Also it's diversity. Charlotte and Raleigh were nice cities to live in but they chose Cary at their close friend's Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha's request. Like Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura were also from Kitakami and decided on America for their education. Sasuke majored in accounting and finance while Sakura majored in East Asian studies and Japanese with a minor in Korean from Duke University. Sasuke is a very successful investment broker while Sakura teaches Asian history at Duke. On the other hand Naruto and Hinata attended college at the University of Tokyo but upon graduation decided to move to the U.S. The Uzumakis and Uchihas were next door neighbors and the best of friends. So naturally it made sense that they took many trips together. Yet there was one trip that made the rest seemed like an Ocasio-Cortez rambling: the Linville Gorge Journey. This trip was different because of two things: raving and shagging. Yes every year Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura go to a secluded spot, with no clothes and just spend a whole weekend fucking each other's brains out. It has been that way since their third year of high school. They decided on to embark on a journey of self discovery and nurturing. Naruto accidentally purchased four airline tickets to Raleigh, NC and the quartet for some reason decided to travel to a place Hinata read on a travel book on North Carolina. They were taken by the beauty of the area and how quiet it was, which for someone like Naruto, was actually quite soothing. Which is why he thought of the most outlandish thing at the moment: Sex with each other. While Sakura and Sasuke were flabbergasted, Hinata was amused and belying her usual timid demeanor, she actually suggested how it should go down. Taken it by her sudden sexuality, the other three went along with her plan. 3 whole days of virtually every ludicrous act you could think of, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura were spent beyond comprehension. They could barely think straight and were in utter disbelief at what happened. So Sakura, being the risktaker, decided that every year during this time they should have a weekend to just indulge in the pleasures of the human body. And throughout the years the foursome has only added more sensual things to their roster of lust. When Boruto, Himawari, and Sarada were born, they were left in the care of a kind old elderly man named Mr. Tunmus whilst their parents were on their "adult" trip. When the children became older however they didn't need Mr. Tunmus and stayed home alone. They still didn't learn where their parents were going every year however. Back to the present day, Himawari busted in her home.

"Hey mom." she said.

"Hello dear, how was school today?" she asked.

"Fine. Still can't believe I have to go!" she pouted.

"Honey, it's just two more weeks untio graduation. Then you'll finally be a free woman." Hinata comforted her daughter.

"Yeah and I wished it would be here already! I can't wait for the summer. Just relaxing on the beach, not thinking about nothing till the fall when I enroll at UNC." Himawari said.

"What are you planning on majoring in?" Hinata asked.

"Psychology." told Himawari

"And what do you plan to do with that degree?" asked her mother.

"Well go to graduate school and learn how to be a psychologist there. I know I have what it takes!" she said. Himawari's determination almost mirrored her brother and father.

"I know you will, sweetie." said Hinata.

"Thanks mom." she said."Don't mention it." said Hinata. Soon the maid Charlotte Rivera came into the living room.

"Hello Himawari. Shall I prepare you some cookies and lemonade?" asked Charlotte.

"Yes. You may." she told her. "Hey mom aren't you and dad suppose to go on your annual retreat with the Uchihas?" asked Himawari.

"Yes sweetie. We shall." she said.

"Awesome! I'll be in my room." Himawari said as she walked up the stairs. Hinata began to reminisce on all the sexual times she has had with her husband and best friends. All the bodies rubbing against each other and the moaning that seemed to never have been noticed by the animals that lived in the gorge. She remembers taking it from Sasuke and Sakura using her strapon. One of her favorite parts on the trip was watching her husband and Sasuke get it on. She swears having two men do the do in front of you is one of the best experiences in a woman's life. She also liked going down on Sakura. Her pussy tasted like chamomile and sunflowers. Hinata found her pants to be getting wet. She needed a change of pants so she decided to take the tray to Himawari's room herself.

"Lemme get that, Charlotte." she told her.

"Oh gracias Mrs. Uzumaki. Now I can post on Reddit." Charlotte said.

"What are you going to post?" Hinata asked her.

"That Avatar: the Last Airbender is overrated." she said.

"Well it is overrated." Hinata said as she took the tray upstairs. Reaching Himawari's room, she discovered a door creek. 'I wonder why she didn't think to close it.' she thought. As she was just about to knock. She saw Himawari naked on the bed, masturbating! Her fingers enveloping her pussy, her other fingers on her boobs. Her soft breath moaning. Hinata was flabbergasted. Never had she seen her daughter like this. She had always pictured Himawari as a good girl. A kind one! A chaste one! She should barge in right now and give her a good talking to but a part of her wanted to see how far it would go. When she was her age, she was fingering herself so much her hand smelled like cum. To be honest, she was actually getting turned on by the sight of her daughter masturbating. Was it wrong? Yes but at the moment she could care less. And it wasn't like she was her little girl anymore. She was a beautiful 18 year old woman with large C-cup breasts, just shy of her mother's E-cups. Her once pinned up black hair now long and straight like Hinata's. It spread over the bed. In height, she was a voluptuous 5'5, just two inches shorter than Hinata's 5'7. Yep Himawari has certainly come of age. And her mother was the first to take notice.

"Oh Mr. Uchiha." said Himawari. Hinata's eyes widened. Was she thinking about Sasuke? Did she want him to fuck her? How sick was it? She was her sister-in-law's father. Of course it'd be pot calling the kettle black since Sasuke practically owns her pussy during their trips. Hinata feel liquid dropping between her legs so she knocked on the door, dropped the tray and ran like hell to her and Naruto's room. Safe inside, she quickly changed out of her clothes and put some new ones on. Soon her Samsung 9 began to ring. It was Boruto.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey mom! Just want to let you know me, Sarada, and Itsumo are on our way to you, dad's, and Himawari's! So have something yummy for us when we get there!" he said.

"Oh I will!" said Hinata.

"Great! See ya there!" said Bolt as he hung up. Hinata and Naruto's son Boruto was a realtor in Pennsylvania who graduated from UNC with a major in Middle Eastern studies and Arabic which was useless but he thought of doing something in college. Sarada majored in electrical engineering from Duke to close the fictional gender pay gap. As they grew up together, Boruto and Sarada instantly became sweethearts which of course let to marriage right after college. Then came the birth of their one year old son Itsumo Uzumaki. At age 24, Boruto and Sarada we're still very young and obviously took their love in more ways then one, including the bedroom. Speaking of bedroom, Naruto and Hinata may have been 47 but they still had sex like they were 22. They were the definition of DILF and MILF. And their neighbors Sasuke and Sakura were also no slouches in lovemaking as well. Hinata went back downstairs and told Charlotte to prepare Boruto's favorite dinner of butternut squash agnolotti and Hawaiian rolls. Charlotte obeyed for Hinata needed some time to herself. She went back to her room and began thinking of what she just saw. She couldn't believe how hot it was seeing her own daughter masturbating. Now that she thought about it, she has recently began seeing her son in a different light as well. 6'0 (compared to his father's 6'1), blond, more handsome than Ian Somerhalder and quite muscled to boot, he was the paragon of a young Adonis. While her husband was very much handsome and still kept himself in Incredible shape, it was just so tempting to have a younger man once in a while. But why of all the young men on Earth does it have to be her own son? Was it fate or was it some desire that's awakening in her. First her daughter niw her son? What's next? Starring in a porn video? Whatever it was she needed to masturbate. She pulled off her pants and panties and began fingering herself. Her mind soon thought of Boruto entering the room, naked and hard. Coming to her, caressing her hair and skin then finally planting his lips upon hers. Hinata wrapped her hands around his chiseled back and he held her back in his strong arms. After breaking apart for air, Bolt kissed his mother's collarbone. He then moved to her large E-cup breasts, kissing and massaging them. His excellent tongue was one of the things he inherited from his father. Bolt's hands moves to her pussy, fingering her clitoris like a delicate dandelion. Hinata moaned thoroughly at her son's actions. She was lowkey jealous of Sarada, having the luxury of experiencing Boruto's sexual prowess every night. Her son then licked her pussy with that magical tongue of his. She grabbed his blonde locks and yelling out his name.

"Oh Boruto! Suck mommy harder!" He complied with her request. He got deep into her folds. "Oh Boruto, you lick so good!" Bolt then grabs her legs for more room. Hinata moans louder. In the buildup of working her pussy, Hinata cums in his mouth.

"Mom, your cum is so much better than Sarada's." he told her.

"Enough talk, honey. Put your sausage in mommy's bun!" she said.

Just as he was about to enter her, a knock on the door took her out of her fantasy.

"Hey hon. You there?" asked Naruto, her husband.

"Um yeah give me a minute!" she said puting on her clothes. She opened the door and gave him a kiss. Naruto smelled the room.

"So got busy with your hands, eh?" he asked.

"Yeah I did." she admitted. Naruto laughed.

"Hinata, in 25 years of marriage your fluids have become like smelling the kitchen." he told her. He entered the room to change out of his work clothes and into his casual wear consisting of an orange shirt, blue gym shirt, and a nine tails necklace he always wears for good luck. Hinata enjoying seeing her hubby like this, showcasing his muscular physique.

"Speaking of. Charlotte's got dinner done. Let's go eat." he said.

"Wait honey. Before we going downstairs, I've got something to show you." she said as she grabbed Naruto's hand. She showed him the creek into Himawari's room which featured a still naked Himawari was laid upon. Sleeping but with many sex toys surrounded by her. Naruto's eyes were filled with shock and astonishment. How could his litter flower be anything but a sweet delicate angel? In a way, he was getting a huge boner seeing his daughter this way. Hinata took noticed his pants.

"Um honey, you have a stiffie." she said.

"Well...I...It's just that..." a finger to his lips.

"I had that same feeling as you and I questioned my ethics. But that Naruto seeing our daughter like that was hot as hell! Wouldn't you agree?" Hinata asked.

"Totally! I know it's wrong but I think I would like to..."

"Like to what?" asked Hinata.

"You know...Have sex with her. Oh God I feel like an old lecherous pervert." he told her.

"Would it make you feel any better if I told you I have been fantasizing about Bolt for quite some time?" she said.

"Really? Well in order to get rid of this sexual frustration with have with our kids, what do you say we bring them and Sarada with us on the 'trip'?" he asked.

"Do you think they're old enough?" she asked.

"Babe, Bolt and Sarada are 24 while Himawari is 18. I think they are." Naruto rebutted.

"You have a point there. Fine. I'll ask Sasuke and Sakura and get their input. I know it's incredibly short notice considering we leave first thing in the morning." she said.

"But right now let's eat." she said. Naruto gently closed the door and then knocked loudly.

"Who's there?" asked Himawari.

"It's dad, pumpkin. Dinner's ready!" he told her.

"Okay I'll be down in a minute." she said.

"Come on. Let's go before the food gets cold." Naruto told his wife. She nodded in agreement and walked down the stairs. Just as they were about to enter the dining room, the door flung open to reveal Boruto, Sarada, and Umi.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" Boruto said with glee. He hugged his mom first. Hinata felt uncomfortable after fantasizing about her own son but muddled through. He gave her a kiss.

"How are you, baby?" she asked.

"Good. We're just really hungry and tired after driving 8 hours." said Bolt.

"We'll good to have you home, son." said Naruto as he gave Bolt a tight hug.

"Likewise, dad." he said.

"Oh and how have you been doing, Sar?" Naruto asked. Sar was a nickname that only he and Bolt got to call her.

"Doing fine, sir" she said as she hugged her father-in-law. Hinata also got her hug.

"Of course this little tyrant won't shut the hell up." Naruto grabbed his grandson.

"Oh how ya doing Umi? Exciting to see grandma and grandpa?" he asked in his baby voice. Umi responded by grabbing his nose.

"Looks like he's happy." said Naruto. He lifted him around the room.

"Don't break him, dork." said a feminine voice in the doorway. It was Sakura and Sasuke. Bolt and Sarada greeted them.

"What brings you two over?" asked Hinata.

"We heard there was agnolotti. I'm always down for that." said Sasuke.

"Well come on in Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha." said Charlotte. Himawari soon came downstairs.

"Oh if it isn't my little nephew." she said as she went to kiss Umi.

"Hey sis." said Boruto.

"Hey bro." she said as she hugged. She did the same for Sarada.

"Ok everyone dinner's ready." said Charlotte. The gang all went in the dining room.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said. Of course Naruto and Boruto ate like chowhounds while the rest of the family just ate amicably. Charlotte was feeding Umi.

"Honey, do you think Umi will eat like his father and grandfather?" Sakura asked Sarada.

"Oh definitely. Just look." Sarada said. Sakura took a look at how much food Charlotte had to stuff in Umi's mouth.

"So um Mom, Dad you guys going on that big yearly trip with Sasuke and Sakura?" asked Himawari. The Uzumakis and Uchihas have known each other so well over the years that their children can call them by their first names.

"Yeah we are. Why?" said Hinata.

"Well...I was thinking I could go on to that big Ariana Grande concert in Raleigh?" she asked.

"All the way in Raleigh? I don't know, sunshine." said her father with his face stuffed.

"Naruto, swallow!" said Sasuke. He did as told.

"Anyway, I don't think it's safe having an 18 year old girl all alone in a big city at night. Especially with all those creeps." said Naruto.

"Come on dad. Like you said, I'm 18. Plus I'm a 3rd degree black belt and I'll have Inojin with me and you know how big of gun nuts his parents are. So no daddy I'm not gonna be alone." she said.

"Yeah. Ino and Sai pretty much got you covered in safety." said her father.

"Actually, Hima me and your father were wondering if you would like to join us on the trip this weekend?" ask Hinata. Sakura and Sasuke nearly choked on their food while Naruto kept his composure.

"Really? You and dad said it was a special trip that only you guys and the Uchihas share as best friends." said Himawari.

"Yes well we thought that you were old enough to know what our trip means and represents."

"And son you and Sarada are welcomed to join as well." said Naruto.

"Wow dad. I mean, me and Sar always wanted to know what you guys did." said Bolt.

"Yeah me and Bolt actually thought you guys were secretly meaning with aliens to plan an invasion when we were kids." said Sarada. Naruto and Hinata laughed while Sasuke and Sakura remained in shock.

"What do you think, Sar? Should we go?" Bolt asked his wife.

"Yes, I mean. Remember when we almost hired a private eye?"

"Man where we crazy kids."

"When did you almost hire a private eye?" asked Hinata.

"When we were 12." Boruto answered.

"So what do you think, hon?" asked Naruto.

"Well, as much as I would like to go to a concert with my boyfriend and his parents...I'd have to give a resounding yes. I've been curious for ages as well." she said.

"Great well-"

"Naruto, Hinata, can we see you two for a moment?" Sakura asked seething with rage.

"Really we were just about to-"

"Now!" Sasuke almost yelled. Naruto and Hinata obeyed and left the kitchen. When they were out of earshot, they went off on the Uzumakis. "So we're only going to ask you guys this once: What the hell do you think you're doing by inviting our children on a naked sex trip?"

"Hey come on man. They're old enough to know what we do on that trip." said Naruto.

"Yeah but we have sex. If we bring them that means we'll have to you know, have sex with our own kids?" asked Sakura.

"Well actually that was what me and Naruto wanted to discuss. We've been having these fantasies with our kids for quite some time and they've only been getting stronger. We thought the trip would be a perfect way to see if these urges are real." said Hinata.

"Plus think of it like a challenge. Having our youngins as new meat, with their parents to guide them every step of the way. We know how much you guys like challenges." said Naruto.

"Naruto..dude. They're our kids-"

"I think it's a good idea." said Sakura. Sasuke looked at his wife. "Me and Sasuke hoped we'd never have to tell you this but we recently had a big fantasy of doing it with Boruto."

"Really now?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah. We knew it was wrong but it sooo hot. I've always wanted to go down on a younger man, having his cock in me while Sasuke makes work of his ass and fucks him as well." said Sakura. "Oh God I'm so sick."

"Hey no you're not. You're just really horny. And tell you the truth, me and Hinata would like to have Sarada." said Naruto. Sakura gave him a smirk.

"Well I'm sold. We should have our kids on this trip. Honey?" she asked her husband. Sasuke was the most flabbergasted of them all. Sure he would love nothing more than to put his huge meaty cock in Boruto's ass or Himawari's ass but still the stigma was too great. Would fucking Bolt meant that he'd have to fuck his own daughter? He had to admit the thought had crossed him. Sarada was not the little girl that he raised anymore. She was a beautiful young woman with her own husband and son. But pining after his own daughter still didn't feel right. Yet he thought it'd be hypocritical to say we shouldn't bang Sarada while banging her husband. So forgoing his better judgement, he reluctanly said:

"You know what I changed my mind. It'd be a good idea after all." They all cusped his hands and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun, we knew you'd obliged." said Hinata.

"Sure. Don't make me regret it." A kiss came from his best friend.

"Dude, when have I ever made you regret anything?" asked Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata all glared at him. "Ok ok ok but trust me this will definitely be a wise decision."

"I hope so." said Sasuke. The four all returned to the kitchen.

"So guys we all unanimously decided that it'd be a good idea to have you all on the trip." said Naruto. Boruto, Sarada, and Himawari all beemed with glee.

"Thank goodness! We thought we were going to have to get the FBI involved." said Boruto. Sarada punched him in the arm.

"Well you didn't have to do that sport." said his father.

"So what about Umi?" asked Sarada.

"We could always call Mr. Tunmus." said Boruto.

"But isn't he like 85 now?" asked Himawari.

"I'm sure he'll do us this one favor." said Hinata.

"Besides he lives just down the street." said Naruto.

"Well gang if we're done talking here, there is cold food on the table." said Sakura. They all agreed and continued with their meal. After dinner the gang all decided to watch a movie together. Adam Sandler's Jack and Jill. Boruto was terrible at picking movies but they all decided they need something to make fun of. Then they all decided to go to bed. Sasuke and Sarada went home to pack tomorrow morning. Sarada decided to stay with her husbnad in his old room. A few hours later, Himawari woke up and decided to go get a glass of water. Her sharp ears gave her a sound. A sound that when she traced the source, she wished she never had or she wished she had done before. She had peeked in the door of her parents and saw them having sex. Her father's muscled body on top of her mother's voluptuous one.

"Oh baby, 30 years and you've still got it!" said Hinata.

"Heh they say you get better with age!" said Naruto as he continued thrusting. He turned her around and fucked her missionary. "I can't wait for the trip tomorrow. Exposing our babies to a new way of life. It'll be the greatest thing we've ever done as parents!"

"Yes..I can't wait to see you take our baby girl like this!" Hinata said moaning.

"Yeah and I can't wait for Boruto to plow you like I'm plowing you right now!" said Naruto. "And then we'll switch!" Himawari didn't need to hear anything else. She quickly tiptoed back to her room only for her to hear moaning coming from her brothers room as well. She probably already know what was going on but she decided to peek anyway. She saw he sister in law, huge breasts and sexy figure on top of her brother. His sexy abs and pecs for all to see. She jumped up and down on his dick, moaning Oh Bolt. If Hima was being honest, she was getting wet from watching her parents and brother and his wife go at it. She had to go back to her room before her presence was known. She couldn't believe that the trip that had her and Boruto and Sarada all in suspense for practically all their lives was a big orgy. She really couldn't believe that her own parents want to have sex with her and Bolt yet if she was being brutally honest, the idea was sexy as hell to her. Her father taking her, caressing her, kissing her and filling her with his cock, it was so sensual that she came in her pants. Not to mention her mother. She was straight but she would totally love to have her mother's snatch in her mouth. Sucking on them gigantic titties. But it's a thought that she won't have any longer for tomorrow her life will change forever.

"Guess I'll need a new pair of panties."


End file.
